Stage of Time
by kittylove
Summary: The future has been destoyed. There is no hope for it, but there is hope for the future of another parallel world. The only 2 people that can save it need some help from a child of this destroyed world. SLASH! H
1. turning back

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, but the girl that is the star of this chptr. Nothing but the plot idea and that one character are mine.

Quick Note: This is my story, but if I make any mistakes I would love to have them pointed out. Thank you. Please read and review.

****

Stage Of Time

Prologue-Turning Back

Her concentration wavered as her guard was slowly picked off. Everyone had known this was a suicide mission, but it was their last hope. She brought her hands together to finish the spell.

__

"Turn back time can not be done

Our world can not be saved

To save another can be 

Wish to save it.

Dear Fates, let this world's fate not be the same for others

Bring me to a time in a world to stop this

Forget about now

Give me a chance to help you re-weave the cloth of destiny."

Her power pooled at her hands. She separated them and the tear formed. She walked through as the last of her guard was killed and the enemy started to destroy her shield. She looked up as he started to collapse and saw a world that was not yet in ruins. Her last thought was about if she was in time to save this world. Her body fell to the ground, powerless, on the other side of the tear.

She opened her eyes after what seemed like years. She glanced around, she could feel the magic that bound her to the bed. It was weak, but what did she think it would feel like from mere mortals? Her settings finally clicked into place as she watched an old man walk to her. This man shouldn't have been alive, he was killed right after she was born.

She felt the binding magic realize her and she jerked up. The spell had worked. Now all she had to do was play the part that they had come up with in case it did truly work. But first, she had to make sure he was the man she thought he was.

"Professor Dumbledore? It is really you? Am I really at Hogwarts?," the words bubbled out of her mouth before she could think about them.

"Yes to all of your questions, child. You might you be? And why were you found in on the front steps of the school, collapsed and drained?," he asked her right back.

"I am a seer, I have been sent here to warn you and help save you from what I have seen might be," the lie came easy to her lips, as she had been taught from birth how to lie correctly, so no one would think she wasn't telling the truth.

"And tell me what have you seen?"

"I have seen your death and the rise of Voldemort to full power. I have seen a time when the side of the light is powerless, they are losing the war. I have seen a time where Harry Potter lies in a coma, and none can wake him, so the side of light has lost all hope." 


	2. secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, but Mira Talan. Nothing but the plot idea and that one character are mine.

Quick Note: Slash is in this story, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Don't read if you don't like. This is my story, but if I make any mistakes I would love to have them pointed out. Thank you. Please read and review.

****

Stage of Time

Chapter 1- Secrets

Draco growled under his breath as he watched his mate being flirted with. Did that guy see that his mate didn't want that attention? He wished that he could go over there and kill that man for touching his mate. But, that wouldn't go over that well with the rest of the school. And the main reason behind that was because he and his mate were supposed to be bitter enemies. His mate was none other then the famous Harry Potter.

Harry had changed over the last years. There was something about him that he was afraid to let to world know about. He had become weak and shy. Draco hated it so mush that he had stopped picking on Harry all together, it just wasn't fun when your enemy wouldn't fight back.

Of course he had also changed. His past had come into his present again. His Veelan blood had finally woken up. 

He turned his head to the side to watch the first-years be sorted, one eye still on his mate. His attention was changed quite suddenly to the front of the great hall, as Dumbledore started to talk.

"This year we have a special treat. A student from Durmstrang has decided to join our ranks here at Hogwarts. This student will be sorted into the 7th-year class. Please welcome, Mira Talan."

The whole school started to clap as a young woman walked out from behind the Headmaster. As people got a glimpse of her they stopped clapping and looked at her in shock.

She was truly beautiful. Her hair reached her waist and was pure raven black at first glance, but as it moved a silver shine came to it. Her walk was proud, almost like a queen entering her court. Her eyes were the most stunning thing about her, as people would agree later on. They were ever changing. Sometimes a blue so icy it was silver to an emerald green that fought even the color of the deepest emerald. She was proud and strong. She reached the Sorting Hat and put it on her head. 

Draco was mostly fascinated about the aura of magic she had. It was hidden so well that only those were trained to see even the best-hidden auras had to strain to see it. But, Draco was one of those people. He could feel the Veela blood that ran through her. He could also feel another kind of blood, but could not figure it out.

Everyone watched with batted breath to see what house she would be put in. Finally after what seemed like years, it shouted out her house. "Slytherin." She took the hat off her head and looked around. Finally seeing what she wanted to see, she stood up and walked. But she didn't walk to the Slytherin table. She was walking to the Gryffindor table.

The whole hall was buzzing with whispers as everyone watch her. She seemed to know what she was doing. She reached the table and started walking down it. In the end she stopped and stood behind Harry. 

"Seamus, that's your name right?" She asked the boy who had been flirting with Harry.

"Yes it is, how did you know that? And I'm sorry if you want to ask me out, but I'm only into guys," he answered her, so sure of himself.

"Don't worry I don't ask whores out. And how I know your name is none of your business, because I know a whole lot about you that you don't even know," she smiled a bone-chilling smile.

"I am not a whore!," he yelled getting to his feet.

"Yes you are. You are also a horrible friend. Can't you see that Harry doesn't want you at all?," she calmly stated.

"He does too. If he didn't he would have told me to go away," he said, once again sure of himself. 

"Wrong answer too many times. You're out of the ball game," she said.

"What?"

Mira chuckled as she punched him. The whole hall went in to uproar as she walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"You already know my name, what's yours?," she asked him.

"Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. "Our new Head girl and boy are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Will the both of you stand up, so everyone can know who you are?" They both stood and quickly sat. "And now on to the food!"

Mira looked at Draco and smiled. "This is going to be a fun year. Trying to get Harry to be your mate and all."

Draco spit out the juice he was drinking as she said those words. "Ho....How.....How did you know that?"

She smiled her somewhat bone chilling smile and said, "I'm a Veela. I could see your magical marker on him. Why else do you think I hit that boy? Besides, do you know why he changed?" She asked him with concern in her eyes.

"No, why do you know?," he asked, curious.

"It's up to him to tell you, not me."


	3. planning

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and Mira belong to me. Everything else is owned by the nice people who copyrighted it.

Stage of Time 

Chapter 2-Planning

Draco stood outside of the Great Hall in front of his year and house mates. Next to him, on the right, was Blaise. On his left was Mira. He stared at her for a few minutes as he remembered last night and how it had changed his life.

_Draco led Mira down the hallway to the 7th year common room. He didn't pay her much mind, as he had much bigger things on his mind than if he should talk with her or not. He led and didn't look to see if she followed. He came to the portrait that was outside the common room and said the password just loud enough for her to hear. The leaders of the Sylerin House all were there, waiting for them to come. Draco headed for a chair next to the fireplace as Mira went and draped herself over the only empty couch. Draco looked around and nodded at_

_everyone there._

___ Then he started the introductions. "My name is Draco Malfoy as you already know." And so it went until everyone had introduced themselves and it was her turn._

___ "My name is Mira Talan as you were told ealier at dinner. And I know the secrets each of you hold dear to your hearts. I also know the one factor that keeps all of you bound together." She looked around the room and made eye contact with everyone there. They all started to shift uncomfortably._

___ Blaise was the first one to call what everyone thought had to be a bluff. "So what is the one factor that keeps us all bound to each other?"_

___ She looked him in the eye and said, "Voldemort. All of you hate him, you don't want to be his slaves, but you don't know how to get out of it. You all hate Dumbledore, so you couldn't imagine spying for him, but you want a way to fight evil without going to the other good side. That's why I came here." They all looked at her in wonder. Then they looked at each other. Had it they been that easily figured out by their parents? If they had been , then they could be in danger for their lives._

___ "Don't worry. No one but us knows what is going on with you. We are proud Slytherins, and no one can rule us. I myself have some secrets. Such as, I came here because I needed your help among other things." She pushed up the right sleeve of her robe and whispered a word. On skin that before had no mark,_

_now had the picture of a wings unfurling to show a snake uncoiling as it flew up. Everyone in the room looked more closely at her arm and gasped._

___ "This is the mark of Voldemort's most beloved. But I do not fight for him, nor do I fight for Dumbledore or the Ministry. I fight for the 4th side in this battle. A side that sees that Dumbledore and Voldemort are the same, they only fight for different sides. The Ministry will fall soon, because it will not say that this war is going on. The 4th side has no loyalties to any of the other sides. They are the ones who kidnap families to know what is going on with the other sides. They are the ones who are trained to kill with their bare hands. They are the ones that spend hours learning wandless magic, not because it is thought to be dark, but because if their wands are taken, they can still fight with magic. _

___ "We don't have many people in Voldemort's army right now because they are mostly set in their ways. That is why I came here. We need all of you to fight for us. No one will ever know that you are not on their side, because in the end only our side will win. I need your help in creating a network of spies, so that we can get information to save other's families, and hold it against them. So that we can plan attacks on all sides have it look as if we have ever changing loyalties within our group and with others._

_ "You are the new group of Slytherins. You have seen your parents get beaten by a Mudblood, the ones you are supposed to be killing. You are proud enough so that he will not beat you. So I come to you with an idea. You will spy for us, tell Voldemort that if would be better for his cause if you were to not be marked. That way you can be trusted more with his secrets and then lie to Dumbledore to get on to his side." She finished as they all looked at her in wonder._

___ " But won't Dumbledore use the Truth Potions on us?," Pansy asked._

___ "Of course he will, but that is why I will teach you how to be stronger that it. I am immune to it, because I was given the strongest form of it when I was younger for a few years. I also learned how to lie well enough so that no one can figure out if I'm telling the truth or not," Mira answered back._

___ "If we do execpt your offer, what else it in it for us? You said that we would be free from most of the sides during this war, but we are the ones risking our lives for you and your cause," Crabbe asked._

___ "I will teach you the things they are afraid to teach anyone in this school. I will teach wandless magic, weaponary, and just about anything else you feel like learning. Mostly what is thought of as 'the dark arts', not many know them, only the powerful do, so everyone else is afraid of them and has made them bad. You may also learn things that the teachers in this school already know, but in a more advance form. So do you all accept my offer?," She looked at them and could see them thinking it over. In their minds her plan seemed to be better_

_than any of the one they had thought up._

___ Draco stood up and walked over to her. He stuck out his hand and said, " I accept."_

___ Blaise stood up next and also accepted her offer. Now that the main leaders of Slytherin had accepted her offer, the others also began to accept._

___ Now that that was over, Draco started to speak. "As you all know, I have 7/8th Veela blood. This summer I came into my full powers and in order to be able to use them, I have to have someone to ground me. That person would be my mate for life. I found that person....but there's a major promble."_

___ "What?," Someone in the room asked._

___ "My mate is Harry Potter." And with those words there had been silence in the room._

___ After everyone had gotten used to the idea, they started to talk about how to get Harry to fall in love with Draco. He was their leader and they respected him and what happening to him. They also knew that they needed Harry on their side when the war ended._

___ Draco never thought that his classmates would shun him for who his mate was. He was surprised at the fact that they had also noticed that Harry had changed over the summer. And so the plan was born._

__ Draco watched as Crabbe and Goyle pushed open the doors of the Great Hall. All the other tables had already been sitting down for the last 15 minutes. Everyone should be in there by now. Draco, Blaise and Mira led all of the Slytherins to breakfast. Crabbe and Goley fell into place behind them. Not a word was spoken as they all sat down, not even the new first years said a word. The other tables and the teachers watched them as they ate their breakfast. Still not saying a word. Slowly, the rest of the Great Hall started to eat again, but everyone, once in a while looked over at the Slytherin table and wondered what they were doing.

The teacher looked at each other. They knew what was happening. The Slytherins were telling the world that they were powerful and were there for each other, no matter what their age. It was a sign of what was going to happen in the up-coming year.

Draco looked up at one point and stared into Harry's eyes. Harry stopped eating and left the room, head down. The 7th year Slytherins watched him as he left, then looked at each other. Something had defentaly happened to Harry this summer that really changed him. They were going to have to find out what.


End file.
